


Stay

by Psaack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Time, Headmistress Hermione Granger, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Post-War, Scars, Severus Snape Lives, Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: The war marks some souls, others choose to return to an almost normal life by taking care of themselves the best they can and at a pace that suits them. It is in this way that two headmasters finally find some absolution by going to drink to the Three Broomsticks every Friday night for some time now.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 88





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from French. Reworked some old stuff from 2017 ( Honestly I can't remember but that's almost it)  
> Feel free to express if I did some major fails and mistakes =)

With her nose still carefully wrapped in her scarf, Hermione walked through the door of the Three Broomsticks. She immediately closed it behind her, leaving the icy breath of December and the snow outside. The young woman kept her pomp as it was to preserve a semblance of anonymity on this Friday evening, the night before school vacations. She knew that the students, freshly freed from their school burden, were attending this place in addition to the residents of Hogsmeade.

Rosemerta greeted her with a sneaky nod, the boss always had her eye on who was coming to drink and Hermione, despite her disguises, was always, in her opinion, recognizable.

The young woman blinked when she received the greeting and rushed to the back of the bar, which seemed deserted even though it was still crowded at that hour. The clock above the counter was already twenty-two and the party was in full swing under a light background of folk music, all animated by a violent hubbub. Passing the stairs, the ambient sound became magically muffled.

There was this table near the window where the benches were empty, illuminated by a single wall candelabra, making the atmosphere more intimate than elsewhere in the establishment. She was not alone and tonight, as she passed the window, she saw him secluded at the back of the room, far from all the excitement. She pulled the chair in front of him and unhooked her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves before carefully placing them on the chair next to her.

\- "Isn't there a Friday night when you're not there?" She ventured to ask, breaking the almost silence. He sneered with a honeyed grin.

-" Some people go to church on Sunday, I'm here on Friday night."

-" And your salvation will come through your friend Jack Daniel's?" she said, wiggling her hands to warm them. He stared at her for a moment raising a disapproving eyebrow.

-" Do not compare this twelve-year-old to some cheap Muggle whiskey, will you?" He nodded towards with a smirk on his face and then waved his hand in the air looking far ahead. Hermione turned around and saw that he had the boss's full attention. He did not utter a word, but his lips moved and the next moment, a glass like his, on the rocks appeared in front of her.

-" I think if we're ordering one instead of the other, we're definitely spending too much time here. "She said.

He huffed in exasperation and then swallowed a lamp, finishing the only drink she knew him by now. He grabbed his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the bottom of the crystal to get some more.

-" You have compelled me to do so because you insist on coming to... Keep me busy. Perhaps you want to share your emerging drinking problems Granger or clear your conscience?" She pouted before bringing the glass to her lips and then changed her mind, placing the container on the saturated wood on the table.

-" I'm not an alcoholic." She defended herself laconically.

-" So, you want to clear your conscience." He replied with a sardonic smile. She raised her eyes skyward.

-" You're infuriating." She dropped her voice in a grave tone and took a sip of ice-cold whiskey.

-" Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror before you make such a reproach to me?"

\- "I've been scrupulously careful about a long time not to cross my reflection in it." She replied as sharply as he did. He raised an eyebrow again.

-" I've got a pretty good idea why." He posed gently. "Welcome to the club." He merely punctuated with an undisguised bitterness in the voice. At these words, unconsciously or not, he opened the first buttons on the collar of his garments and spread the fabric, scratching a scar that had almost cost him his voice and his life and then scratched himself in that very spot that still made him suffer sometimes.

-"At least we're alive." Retorqued the Gryffindor back, admiring despite herself the rough skin, branded like red-hot iron. As if it wasn't good enough to be stuck with the mark of darkness for the rest of his life.

-" I didn't ask to be. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Still drinking from this revelation. Hermione frowned, unsure of his point. "Because of your damn Gryffindorian heroism..." ...she didn't let him finish the sentence, and then she showed her teeth.

-" And what was I supposed to do? Let you die? Suffocate you in your own blood until you drowned?"

He grimaced.

-" Perhaps." He answered with a frown. Hermione looked surprised.

-" After all this time and this never-ending discussion, I think this is the first time you have not given me an automatic "yes"... That's good, progress is being made, Severus." When she said his name, her gaze caught his. It was black, deep, and icy, and above all he hated to be caught off guard. "What's changed since the last time?"

\- "That, kid, you won't get that out of me in any way." He took another sip and cursed himself the next moment when he realized he had opened a door and he knew the witch was going to try to get in through it by all means.

-" I take that as a challenge." she placed. "And besides, what will the parents say when they find out that two of their teachers are toasting every Friday night?"

-" I seriously doubt we'll be unmasked." he said, as he sat back on the bench correctly.

The young professor looked around them. It was true that the atmosphere here was very different from the rest of the pub. All was of an almost Olympian calm and Hermione knew that his interlocutor had the tendency to privatize this space. He would not admit it to himself, but it was better to drink in society, at least as he wanted, rather than to stay hiding in his dungeons in secret. At least he saw people even though he hated social interaction.

Since the war, things had become clearer, people came back to drink, always without moderation but with a new recklessness, as if outside, the danger was dead.

Dead it was, however, when one has been involved in a conflict or two, it is never conceivable to remain completely relaxed and every threat had to be taken seriously. So perhaps this generation of sorcerers didn't want to give in to the pressure, or even go back to the worst hours of their history.

-" Why me? Why do you let me into your drunken nighttime interactions?" She asked, trying as she might to hide the fact that she was surprised.

-"Because after McGonagall, you're the only one who can hold a drink as well and I choose my drinking partners carefully."

-" Should I be flattered to be worthy of your company or saddened because you have indirectly called me a drunk?" She drank.

-" Are you worthy of my company? "he ironized.

She looked up at him to see the mischief he was putting away during the week and all the innuendoes that there could be. She put down her empty glass and poured herself a new one, the ice cubes hadn't even melted yet. "Are you going back to London tomorrow morning?"

-" I'm afraid so." Answered the young woman while putting her wand in her sleeve. He blew and rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his disappointment, but Hermione knew, she was learning to read his expressions and between his words. It hadn't been easy, but she was getting better and better at decoding Snape and its endless complexity. This man was a challenge of his own, and the lioness always loved to unravel the mysteries and lay them bare. She had never told him, but she enjoyed spending time with him. She loved her colleagues, but with him it was different, and this relationship was even more rewarding since she had buried the teenage resentment she had felt at the time.

Of course, he continued to torment her, but it wasn't in the same spirit as it used to be, when they hated each other without limit and when he had to keep up his Death Eater appearances.

Today he was pardoned with the precious help of Harry Potter, and just thinking about it, he could break out in hives, but he was a free, cleansed but still controversial man. He rarely left the castle because of this, exasperated that he was still a subject on the mouths of every wizard in Britain. This celebrity poisoned or not, he would have been fine without it.

It was not uncommon for him to receive letters of declarations from witches he never heard of, with explicit demands. All this mail was beneficial to feed the fire in his chimney, obviously after having made an enriching reading of it to his closest colleagues with whom he had managed to establish almost... friendly relationships?

Something that Minerva obviously loved, gossip had become her new specialty and Snape was playing the game.

-" What a disappointment, I thought I'd be blessed with your sumptuous company on Christmas Eve." he said cynically. She rolled her eyes to heaven.

* * *

Around midnight, the bar emptied, the owner of the place had thrown everyone out and had ordered Severus and Hermione to do the same. Exhilarated by the liquor, the man wrapped himself in his cape and the witch put her layers back on to defy the cold. Once they were chased outside, silence had fallen, and the wind whipped their faces. As usual, they took a few steps in the snow, holding each other up, and moved on to the apparition point after deciding that the castle was too far away to end up as a snowman. Without leaving each other, they dematerialized, arriving directly in the great hall. This was the only new privilege the headmistress had given her teachers.

Mechanically, they went down into the dungeons for shelter. For months, Hermione had been in the habit of having a last drink before returning to her apartments sooner or later. In silence and wand in hand to shine the light in front of them and to surprise possible students outside their dormitory, they progressed in the wet walls inside the belly of the school.

He spoke the password to his painting and invited the young woman to come in. She knew the place. She took off her shoes and he arrived behind her, putting his cape on the coat rack and helped the witch get rid of the bulky winter clothes. She then smiled at him, tucking her gloves into the pockets of her jacket and then he stood behind her as he wrapped his long, thin fingers around her waist. Hermione could not hold back a slight twitch to this unexpected impulse.

He was still cold, and his warm lips came to the joint of his colleague's neck and collarbone. He grunted and sighed as if he felt guilty, but still had the irresistible urge to do so. She smiled again, closing her eyes furtively, not daring to turn around and letting the potionist hold her close to him. Hermione began to snap her teeth. He broke away from her as abruptly as he had come.

-" Come here." He reached out his hand and dragged her to the back of the living room by the dying fire, which he charmed to give some strength back to it. She sat down on the carpet in front of the sofa and he pushed the coffee table to one side so he could stretch her oversized legs. When they arrived at Severus' apartments, there was no more etiquette. They no longer counted the weeks that had brought them to this point. Once the painting was closed, nothing prevented them from expressing the mutual affection that had taken years to mature.

She had kissed him stealthily two weeks earlier while they were still leaning at their usual table at the Three Broomsticks. At the time, the witch hadn't really thought about it. She was almost drunk and carried away by a relatively unpleasant conversation about Severus' dark thoughts, not hiding any more after a few well-placed drinks. She knew that he had appreciated this kiss by the way he had received and treated this very special mark of affection. Nevertheless, still responsible for his actions, he had broken off contact, judging that the young woman was not in her normal state. He did not want to take advantage of her instant weakness. Hermione did not understand at that very moment that he was pushing her away for her own good, so she got up, with pink cheeks, and left him alone until the following week, almost upset, realizing that she did not match something he wanted.

What he did not know was that ever since the war, the witch's admiration had never ceased to be fuelled by a fire that silently devoured her. The years passed, and now they were colleagues.

He had sat down beside her, curled up against the sofa, his buttocks on the floor level with the new headmistress of Gryffindor. She was looking lost, straight ahead, staring at the flames that would give her back all her colours. It was a very strange situation.

They hadn't spoken again about the incident that had shortened their discussion two weeks earlier, and here he was, with a gesture that was completely contradictory to his basic prerogatives.

-" I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." He murmured, reading from amber eyes completely away.

-" I'm... I kissed you the other day... I don't know what came over me either." She apologized, taking advantage of the unique opportunity she had to explain her gesture, which she now knew was totally inappropriate. She turned her face towards his. He stared at her, "I don't understand... Why ask me to move away if only to give me contradictory signs. Would you chase me?"

-" I'm not chasing you!" He defended himself like a kid caught in the act. She let out a clamour of surprise.

-" And what was that?" She pointed her finger up at the coat rack.

-" A way of welcoming you." He lied, knowing that his cause was lost anyway. She was right. "Excuse me." He finally sighed, taking the bridge of his nose between his fingers. She cleared her throat vaguely before passing a reassuring hand over her own forehead. She chewed the inside of her cheeks so as not to unleash herself on him.

A long moment of embarrassed silence passed. They warmed themselves in front of the incandescent fireplace and then after an infinite time, the exhausted young woman belched:

-" Do you even want me?"

He almost choked and felt the heavy look on his face. He had no interest in dodging it, she would know now that she had got to know him a little better.

-" Perhaps." he whispered silently. She blinked. It was not a no.

It was not a yes either. She sighed as she grinned her teeth. Merlin, how complicated it could be!

-" It's yes or no Severus, there can be no in-between!" She was offended, thinking of the negative dimension that this discussion could take. They were on a tightrope and she knew in advance that out of pride, he would never under any circumstances admit that he wanted her...

If he wanted her.

He broke eye contact, letting her boil on her side and then finally let his hand rest on the witch's right thigh. He did not look at her, too uncomfortable. By turns, Hermione looked at the hand that did not belong to her on her body and the face of the man who remained impassive. He was enjoying the fire and then closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

-" I want you." He finally admits in a much more innocuous tone than he would have liked. That is it. More than twenty years since he had considered a love relationship and here, he is on a path that would take him to a place he had no control over.

She remained focused on his lips as if to try to rewind this moment that echoed in her mind. Had he even said it? Something splits in the young woman's heart.

-" Why would you want me, Hermione?" He recalls, clenching his teeth. "You have a lot of suitors out there who would damn themselves just for one look from you. »

-« Maybe I'm not interested in others. "She had spat that word out with disdain.

-« What else do I have? An aura? The same aura that makes me receive tons of mail from more or less ... less recommendable witches? "he grimaced. Just thinking back to some of the honeyed and nauseous letters, it was not far from triggering a severe stomach reaction. "Maybe you're the one with the problem... have you ever heard of Nurse's Syndrome? »

Hermione raised her eyebrows looked at him dead in the eye.

-« So, it comes to insults. Perfect. »

-« That's not what I said, and you know it. Just admit it is unconventional. As to whether it's appropriate..." He let go.

Without warning, she leaned over him and captured his lips.

She seemed so sure of herself that he restrained himself from moving backwards. Severus was panicked. He didn't want to rush her, and now he found himself in a position he could have sworn he would be in one day, except that he had thought of things from the opposite angle, she mortified at the idea that he could devour her like that and he was totally incapable of further repressing the attraction around which he had raised what he thought were solid walls.

He could feel the young woman's fingers tightening around the collar of his wizard's robe. Until now, he had been unable to perceive anything other than the soft feminine lips that had desperately crashed against his own. He opened his mouth first, leaving the field open to the shy and soon voracious tongue that was making him lose all his means.

Hogwarts' most hated professor, Terror of the Dungeons, my ass! He cursed himself.

She then parted after a brutal and sensual kiss and focused on the face of the man she had just kissed. His eyes were half closed, and he looked at her with desire now. She smiled at him and ran a hand through his ebony hair before placing her forehead against his.

If the potion master had considered this moment more than once in the last few days, he had never thought that she would do the first step again. He simply felt stupid.

He opened his arms and finally lifted her up by the waist to take her on him. She closed her eyes and let herself be guided, lying all the way down on top of him and resting her head on one side of his chest so as not to be disfigured by the row of buttons on his jacket. He squeezed her gently, inhaling and exhaling as she did. At least that is what he would have liked, his pulse did not feel that way and the palpitations were not going to last long before he would pass out.

-" Severus?"

-" Hmm?"

-" I want you!"

-" I thought I understood, witch."

-" I want you now."

He opened wide his eyes and she rose from her initial comforting position. He looked very surprised.

-" Hermione you don't have to... Take your time..." With breath-taking speed, she took off her sweater and sent it to the sofa. Snape did not finish his line, too stunned to put any coherent words together and found himself almost against the half-naked chest.

\- "I've been waiting five years." She punctuated before leaning over to kiss him again. He remained motionless, almost stuck, but not afraid. It was something much more perverse according to him. She separated, mortified that he would not respond to her caress. She moved away very slowly as she stared at him, trying to understand what she had done to disgust him. He cleared his throat:

-" Not here... Not like this." He said more authoritatively. She bit her lip with desire, and he lowered his gaze to the body half offered in front of him. She was perfect to him.

-" I don't care... I want you." She repeated with confidence.

-" Are you sure about that?" he asked one last time softly. Without a word, she nodded her head and then in the next second, he lifted her up and held her firmly by her hips against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed her for the first time, eagerly. He carried her across the apartment. She was no longer looking at anything, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment she had always hoped for.

Five years...

She felt him slowing down, opening a door to a place she had never had access to before. She reopened her eyes and detailed this new room, filled with the glow of a single candle placed on a makeshift secretary. It was his bedroom.

The witch's gaze wandered around the room, discovering Severus' most intimate environment. She expected everything, absolutely everything, to be in the colours of his house, and yet it was not. The only thing that reminded her of snakes was this huge emerald blanket folded at the edge of the bed. Everything else remained austere. Stone walls, an antique wardrobe, and a bed with royal blue sheets.

He put her on the floor on her two feet in front of the bed and came to kiss her throat. His tongue traced the contours of her curves and became more inquisitive, descending towards the fabric that blocked the passage of her breasts, which he guessed at the peak of their condition. The nipples were pointing towards him, and gently he came to capture one through the tissue. The witch tilted her head back and buried her nails in the ebony hair of her lover. Driven by an uncontrollable rising desire, he undid Hermione's bra with his wand. He had never been an expert in women's underwear. Once again, he came back to take the bud in his mouth, unable to help but cast lustful glances directly into her eyes. He looked for her and when he had captured her full attention, he returned to the swollen lips she was biting herself so as not to sigh loudly.

He kissed her, she tried to get rid of his jacket, exposing the sides of both sides of a white shirt with immaculate whiteness. He distracted her a little more coming to lick the lobe of an ear. Snape's breathing was deep and made the young woman's eardrum vibrate, and she could not repress a shiver radiating completely from her body. She became more and more feverish but managed to get through the stormy stage of the shirt before slipping her warm hands over the man's heated torso. She separated from him for a moment, detailing his milky skin, spreading, and dropping the heavy, warm clothes he was wearing. He allowed himself to do so, a little tense by now.

He did not like his body.

Severus' skin was covered with scars. Some even hidden behind the fine black hair fleece running down his bust and then further down, going down to a place she did not yet have access to. He turned his gaze away from the young woman who was detailing him academically. He grunted and she understood that he had some reluctance.

" Hey..." She tried in vain to catch his gaze. His jaw was clenched, embarrassed to be such a source of what had been in the past, a morbid fascination. Hermione grabbed Severus' left wrist before she realized that she had just put her finger on the Dark Mark. He contracted harder. "Look at me!" she ordered. The tone she spoke left no room for resistance. So, like an angry teenager, he obeyed and tried to put as little darkness as possible in his eyes.

-" I don't like to be stared, Hermione." He admitted in a very, very low tone.

-" Because of your scars?" He nodded half silently, even though it was not the only reason, and he suspected that she knew it. "I don't care. I'm looking at you whole and that's how I take you." she said in a breath. He raised an eyebrow, unaccommodated by such a compliment. Without a word, the witch took off her jeans, her big winter socks and found herself in panties in front of him, revealing her tanned skin. "Look at me... Give me your hand." she said. He obeyed again and a shiver electrified him when she forced him to put his hand on her upper thigh, revealing a certain roughness to the touch. He lowered his gaze and focused, perceiving a large scar that was not alone. He had not noticed it at first, but Hermione's body also reflected the marks of war. So that is what she was referring to when they were at the bar?

In turn, he could not help but detail her with the same fascination he hated to have, judging it misplaced. Her breasts, her belly, her thighs, her shins, her arms. Her forearm... There was not a place other than her face that had not been spared. Without a word, he grabbed the young woman's arm where Bellatrix's mark had remained intact as on the first day.

-" That's not who you are." He ends up saying, clasping his fingers to hers.

-" I'm afraid so. They are what we are. I could have them removed, but... I do not want to. They are a wake-up call... and you know it. You are beautiful, Severus. I've always found you beautiful and these marks don't affect the way I feel about you." She let tears fall from her eyes. He caught this change in tone and stood up against her. No one had ever told her that before.

His soul was burning. He held her close to him, burying his nose in the witch's messy hair. Merlin, she smelled good! He ran his fingertips through the woman's back to find more old scratches. He did not care. He thought she was magnificent. At the end of this embrace, Snape surrounded Hermione's face with his large hands and kissed her furiously. She responded with no less fervour and continued stripping her partner's layers, unblocking the belt and pants that were strewn across the floor like other clothes. Without breaking the kiss, she finished undressing without any inhibition and invited the potionist to do the same. She sat down on the edge of the bed and invited him to come. Severus did not ask for anything, just took the time to detail her completely naked, with her legs closed. He pushed her a little further on the mattress and then covered her with his body and kissed her.

The young woman felt all the excitement and manhood pressing against her belly. A soft warmth quickly diffused in her guts. She ran her hands over Severus' back and unconsciously rolled her pelvis against his. Hermione was apprehensive. Snape could not stand it any longer, he pulled the Gryffindor's thighs apart and she allowed him to do so without breaking eye contact for a moment. She could feel him close to her, rubbing against her intimacy. The young woman bit her lip in anticipation of this moment and the envy engraved and her lover's face did nothing to help the situation. She felt that he wanted to take her there right away, but she also felt that he was hesitant. She pressed him closer, grabbing the skin on his hips, and the man did not hesitate any longer.

She felt him at the entrance and just before he pushed his loins forward, she stopped him.

\- "There's something I have to tell you." she began. He looked up; his lips lost under the skin of the woman's throat.

-" Hermione?" He asked worried, impatient but gentle and respectful. He was about to go mad, the end of his shaft already soaked and warm in the sheath he guessed was narrow. She was torturing him, that was for sure!

He frowned, unsure of what she wanted to involve. If she rejected him at that moment, he would have thrown himself off the top of the astronomy tower. She saw him tensing up. "I'm a virgin but not a cliché, I know what you're thinking about right now!" Decidedly, she would have him dead. He didn't like to make a mistake, and she had fooled him brilliantly. How could this woman still be a virgin and show such self-confidence in her gestures? He would have sworn that she was going to devour him on the spot.

\- And Weasley, I thought..." he began, but she cut him off.

\- Ron wanted to seal our union with marriage. I didn't agree. Can you imagine if, once I was married, I realized that he wasn't the right person for me? »

\- But... Why did you wait so long in this case? You could have had sex long before and known what you were into. "he said a little puzzled.

\- After the war, I wasn't really looking forward to meeting people you know. That and the fact that it took me a long time to embrace the body that the battle had given me back. As you can see, I'm not a standard of beauty. "she revealed sadly.

\- Shut your mouth! For God's sake, shut up if you are going to talk nonsense. "He groaned on the verge of implosion.

She giggled finely; a bit electrified by the passion that emanated from her almost lover.

"All right, well...Please, I've heard that the first few times rarely go well..."

"Thank you very much! "He took offense. There it was the cherry on top. Hermione laughed uncontrollably, ignoring the fact that her muscles were already contracting the glans stretching her entrance.

"No, what I mean is that I would appreciate it if you were gentle. »

-" Do you want me to be gentle, witch?" he repeated. She opined silently. "Like this?"

He slid forward as softly as he could. Hermione's lips opened unconsciously, and she let out a spasmodic breath as he filled her. He breathed in without breaking his gaze hooked to hers. He would not have missed this for anything in the world. She closed her eyes and let herself be progressively filled. It was so new to feel something organic in her that the feeling seemed to flow right through her.

-" All is well." He whispered near her ear. He kissed affectionately the cheek of the witch and resumed his initial activity, going to hit the bottom of her femininity. He stopped at the end of his exploration so that she gets used to it and against all expectations, she grabbed the top of his muscular buttocks and kissed him. Through her skin and her chest, he felt Hermione's heart pounding at full speed. He hugged her fingers to his own and then took his arms above the witch's head, starting to move.

She sighed an erratic breath, filled and clutching her fingers to her lover’s, who was holding a slow pace, making her languish. She knew these sensations, she had had time to experience them, but never with someone. He was warm, alive and she felt him holding back.

Snape's movements increased despite himself, yet he tried to control his movements as best he could so as not to frighten her. It was complicated. It had been a long time since he had experienced physical love with a woman, and he was not a keen masturbator. The pleasure was rising, and he could not suppress the urge to take her harder. He bit his lips and sighed to feel her tight around him but fragile as silk.

-" Sev... Louder." She said, seeing that he was frustrated more than anything else. The man did not make himself asked and then pushed into her with incredible violence, wrenching a cry out of her. And what a cry. He kissed her in the hope that she would scream into his mouth and that her tongue would reap the exquisite vibrations of her pleas. Hammering relentlessly, he had found the perfect angle to penetrate her and make her feel all the delight she deserved. He made a silent promise to himself that next time he would take better care of her. After all, she had almost jumped him!

Thinking about it, he got up and suddenly stopped the cadence, lifting Hermione's thighs and lowered his right hand to the joint of her thighs, still staying inside her. She was soaking wet and he slid a finger along the intimacy, looking for her bud of flesh. He knew he found the spot as she uttered a significant growl. He rolled the bulge between his fingers with the precision of an expert and the delicacy of a feather. She breathed and squirmed against him, wiggling her hips back and forth. She didn't know it, but she had resumed the rhythm for them, softer though, it didn't take much for Severus to continue to be stimulated as much as she was. The man's back was no longer pushing as hard. He was literally sucked into her and her breaths indicated that soon she would come. He quickly slipped his fingers into his salivating mouth to give better lubrication to his mechanism. She had a taste of honey.

His free hand grazed a nipple that also required some attention. He bent down and tasted the other one, pinching it between his teeth. He felt himself caught, close to the point of no return.

-" Oh Merlin!" Mumbled Hermione in a sharp breath. Severus' thumb gave her no respite and she could feel her orgasm coming closer. She slid her hips a little faster so that she could continue to feel his presence inside her and he growled heavily, making her vibrate even more intensely. She couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded.

Snape felt her shaft contracted by the walls that surrounded her. That was the end of it for him too. He was almost motionless and yet Hermione's screams took him to seventh heaven.

A guttural groan came out of his entrails and his body released him in an orgasm so powerful that he clenched his fists so tightly that he sliced his palms with his fingernails. He collapsed on the young woman's chest, unable to get out of his soft and wet sheath. He was so good that he wanted to stay there forever.

Instinctively, the Gryffindor's arms encircled him. She did not chase him away from her nymphs, remaining in place and fulfilled with her expectations. Oh yes, she had loved what she had caused.

They stood there, without saying a word, regaining their composure and breathing. Long minutes passed; they were at the threshold of sleep. Severus slid to the side, grabbing Hermione's hips, then curled up against her and placed his face in the hollow of her neck.

-" Stay." he murmured.

-" I wasn't actually planning to go to my room."

-" No... Of course, ... No, I'd just like you to stay for the holidays."

-" I lied Severus. I must stay here. McGonagall asked me to. I just wanted to see your reaction."

He raised an eyebrow of incomprehension. She had tricked him again.

-" And the Sorting Hat assigned you Gryffindor..." he grumbled. "It's worthy of my house, Madame la Directrice."

It wasn't long before they found a well-deserved rest.


End file.
